


Be A Good Boy, Pick Up The Phone

by sunflowa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Gay Sex, M/M, Moaning, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, poor hoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowa/pseuds/sunflowa
Summary: "HELLO MINGYU! LEE CHAN ASKED ME OUT AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!""Hyung? Why are you asking me for, shouldn't you call your bestie Jihoon for all this stuff?""UM...*sweats nervously*...he's...he's busy right now."or the one where Soonyoung calls his best friend at the WRONG TIME.





	Be A Good Boy, Pick Up The Phone

The familiar intro to some obnoxious English song suddenly filled the room. Jihoon’s eyes widened in horror as he slowly recognised the ringtone of his phone.

“Shit” he whispered softly before turning back to the beautiful, raven-haired man he invited back to his room for the night. “Seungcheol” was what he introduced himself as at the bar earlier in the evening.

“Uh – um ... sorry. I’ll go turn it off” Jihoon said flustered, as he clambered across the bed towards the device he had absent-mindedly thrown on the ground when he came in just now. He was occupied with more important things, like letting the taller man shove his tongue into his throat.

Just as he reached down from the bed and got a hold of his phone, Jihoon suddenly felt Seungcheol move directly behind him, crotch not so subtly grinding against his plump ass.

“No,” Seungcheol bent his body forward so that his chest was nearly touching Jihoon’s back, and so that his mouth was slightly grazing the latter’s sensitive ear. “Answer the phone.”

Seungcheol had uttered three simple words. Or four. Jihoon couldn’t really count right now, but his breath hitched sharply at the request his lover for the night had made.

“I – uh” Jihoon stammered. He had definitely seen these sorts of situations in pornography before, someone answering a phone call while his lover is pleasuring him that is. Through the haze of lust clouding his mind, Jihoon could scarcely remember how he thought that the directors were just scrambling for a usable plot regardless of how over-used and unrealistic it was, and that if he was ever in that sort of situation, he would surely kick his lover out the room if he insisted on Jihoon answering the call.

Funny how things work out.

Before Jihoon could say anything, Seungcheol started kneading his ass cheeks through this pants, causing him to elicit a low, frustrated yet lustful moan.

“C’mon babe. Weren’t you excited for me to pound you sweet, tight ass just moments ago?” Seungcheol breathed onto Jihoon’s neck.

“I – ah – can just t-turn it off” Jihoon tried to argue, though his senses were getting cloudier and cloudier as Seungcheol continued to do obscene things with his hands.

“Hm? But who calls nowadays? If it wasn’t important he could’ve just texted you” Seungcheol continued to tease Jihoon, now slowly slipping one of his hands underneath Jihoon’s shirt, reaching to his front to slowly play with his left nipple. “I can just –” Seungcheol whispered, “play with you while you talk on the phone.”

“Ah – ah! Cheol stop playing around!”

“Hm? I’m not playing around Hoonie. I’m being serious. Be a good boy and answer the phone, and I’ll give you a little treat. Don’t you want to be a good boy for me?” Seungcheol said, lips now pressed against the nape of Jihoon’s neck, his sloppy kisses smoldering the younger male’s skin.

God damn it. The cons of revealing (a small part of) his kink list while being caught up in dirty talking. Jihoon could practically hear Seungcheol smirk behind him as he let out a small whimper to signal his eager submission at the taller male’s words.

“I – urgh I’m gonna regret this so much. Don’t make any sounds okay?” Jihoon says. With shaking hands, he presses the green icon that blinked on his phone, finally ending the persistent ring tone. Jihoon took a deep breath, and brought the phone up to his ear.

Luckily, Seungcheol chose the same moment to slip his hand out of Jihoon’s shirt and move back. Maybe he was just teasing, Jihoon thought, ignoring the small twinge of disappointment he felt.

“Hello?” Jihoon started.

“HOONIE! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO PICK UP MY CALL?! I’M SWEATING BALLS RIGHT NOW” The loud voice of Jihoon’s friend, Soonyoung, answered on the other end. He was sure that the other’s voie was loud enough to be heard 2 rooms away. “LEE CHAN HE – HE TEXTED ME AND ASKED ME OUT!”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. The two of his friends have been skirting around each other since they graduated from college. It was about time someone made a move. Just as Jihoon was about to reply, Seungcheol roughly pulled his pants to his knees, exposing his bottom and freeing his erection from the constraints of his pants.

“Uh – Ahh!” Jihoon startled surprisedly.

“Hoon? Is everything okay?” Soonyoung asked.

“Be a good boy and talk properly Jihoon. Wouldn’t want your friend to find out what you’re doing would you?” Seungcheol whispered, soft enough that Jihoon knew his eclectic friend on the other line would not hear him but sultrily enough to make him shudder in arousal.

“I um – I’m okay hyung! I’m f-fine. Oh my god, it finally happened. Was waiting for both of you to go get a room alrea – already.” Jihoon managed to stutter out as Seungcheol started to knead his (now unclothed) ass.

“OMF SHUT UP! I READ HIM ON PREVIEW SO HE DOESN’T KNOW I READ HIS TEXT YET. WHAT DO I SAY ;-; ???” Seungcheol used his thumbs to spread Jihoon’s cheeks. Feeling the older male’s warm breath start to brush his now pulsing hole, Jihoon knew what was about to come next and braced himself.

“Mmmm baby...you have the nicest ass I’ve seen. And your pink, puckered hole? It’s just quivering waiting for something to fill it. Mmm…” Seungcheol whispered behind him and licked a long stripe across Jihoon’s hole. Jihoon bit his lips as he tried to stifle a groan.

“Um…Hoonie?” Soonyoung said, pulling Jihoon out of his thoughts.

“YES! Yes! I’m – I’m alright! Oh my god just – I don’t know – tell him you’d love to?” Jihoon tried to concentrate as his lover hungrily lapped at his ass behind him.

“WHAT?! Isn’t this the part where the single best friend gives good advice, like to play hard to get or something?!” Jihoon groaned as he felt Seungcheol stifle a laugh against his asshole. Partly because he was sure Soonyoung was gonna get him deaf by the end of the call, and partly because of the vibrations Seungcheol’s laugh sent to his sensitive entrance.

“I – argh! Did you call me to ask for my help or to attack me, hyung?”

“I DON’T KNOW! ASDFGHJKL HOW DO I REPLY HIM?”

On a normal occasion, Jihoon would make fun of his hyung heartlessly for being able to verbalise a keyboard smash, but as of the moment he was busy trying not to moan as Seungcheol dipped his tongue over his rim.

“Maybe go like ‘hey hubby cant wait for the date xoxo maybe after we can go back to my place and bang’. It wouldn’t be a lie.” Jihoon grunted, hoping Soonyoung would just hang up already because Seungcheol was literally fucking his asshole with his tongue, thrusting the muscle in as far as it would go repeatedly.

“WHAT THE FUCK? HELL NO?” Soonyoung screamed, before starting to list down how he was Jihoon’s hyung and that the younger should respect the older etcetera etcetera.

“My my, he does talk a lot doesn’t he?” Seungcheol pulled his face away from Jihoon’s cheeks and whispered. “That’s alright. The longer, the better…”

Jihoon was almost going to drop everything to deliver a back kick at Seungcheol for making the innuendo, but Seungcheol used his thumbs to part his cheeks again and fucking blew air onto his ass.

“Ah –“ Jihoon accidently let the moan slip through his mouth.

“Jihoon? Are you sure you’re okay?” Soonyoung said on the other side, sounding slightly concerned now.

“Ye – yes. I’m fine.” Jihoon said. He voice was starting to fail him with the onslaught Seungcheol was attacking him with. Seungcheol penetrated his finger into Jihoon’s asshole, making him try (and fail) to stifle another moan.

“Jihoon? Are you sick or something?” Jihoon was barely able to register Soonyoung as Seungcheol started thrusting in and out of Jihoon’s hole.

Jihoon could barely contain his whimper as Seungcheol added a second finger to scissor him.

“C’mon Hoonie, be a good boy and loosen up for me a little bit.” Seungcheol said a bit louder.

“WHAT THE FUCK JIHOON? ARE YOU HAVING SEX RIGHT NOW?!” Jihoon must not have realised that he had started moaning a little less shamelessly into the phone, because the next moment Soonyoung had hung up on him.

“Argh FUCK I hate you so much! I can’t believe you made me do that!” Jihoon groaned loudly as he dropped the phone back on the floor.

Seungcheol suddenly retracted his fingers and moved back, making Jihoon whimper at the loss.

“Hm? Sounded like you enjoyed it.” Seungcheol said behind him and Jihoon heard the older male unbuckle his belt behind him. In a single thrust, Seungcheol sheathed himself into Jihoon.

“AH SEUNGCHEOL!” Jihoon screamed as he struggled to grab a hold of the sheets he was on. He didn’t see Seungcheol’s tool with his eyes, but judging by how full he felt, he knew for a fact that Seungcheol was larger than he was used to.

“Fuck! You’re so tight babe, you feel so goddamn good.” Seungcheol groaned. “You were being so good for me? Can you feel that? Can you feel my cock throbbing inside of you?”

Seungcheol gripped Jihoon’s waist and immediately pulled out until only the tip remained inside his hole, before slamming back into the younger. He started going at a steadily fast pace.

“A – ah! Seungcheo – Seungcheol!” Jihoon was reduced to a wanton mess as he let Seungcheol have his way with his body. Because of how sensitive his asshole was, the earlier teasing had already brought him close to his edge.

“Ah! Cheol, I think I’m – I think I’m gonna –“Jihoon gasped as a particularly hard thrust hit his prostate just right, and his dick spasmed as it shot white ropes of cum onto the sheets.

“Shit Jihoon! You’re being so sexy for me, you came without me even needing to touch your penis!” Seungcheol gasped, though his thrusts showed no sign of slowing down.

“Ah – ah! Seu – Ch” Jihoon tried to speak, but his heightened post-orgasmic senses and Seungcheol’s fast pounding into his abused ass was too much for him to form a coherent word.

With the overstimulation, Jihoon was once again brought near his second orgasm.

“Ch – Cheol!” Jihoon managed to gasp as he shot a second, smaller load onto the soiled sheets below him. This time, the clamping walls of Jihoon’s tight ass managed to milk Seungcheol over his edge.

“Ah – Ahh!” Seungcheol gripped Jihoon’s hair as he rode out his orgasm in the other boy, fucking his come into him.

After Seungcheol stopped and pulled out, Jihoon’s knees gave in. Before he could fall off the bed, Seungcheol caught Jihoon and brought him up to lie back down on the bed. As the two men came down from their post-orgasm bliss, Seungcheol turned his head to Jihoon and brought his hand up to caress Jihoon’s face.

“You’re amazing. You know that?” Seungcheol said softly. Jihoon turned to him and started into the other’s face. His eyes traced Seungcheol’s face, first looking at his deep, brown eyes surrounded by gorgeously long eyelashes, before going down to the pink cushions that were his lips. Jihoon let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I’m gonna kick your ass. You know that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello also if anyone is wondering what Jihoon's ringtone is it's got to be a Justin Bieber song. Not my choice, Jihoon likes Justin Bieber. My ringtone is Gangnam Style or something.
> 
> Again, if there's anything I can improve on, or any feedback, please leave a comment!
> 
> xoxo  
> yaboi sunflowa *sunflower emoji*


End file.
